1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal transfer sheet, a thermal transfer recording method, and a thermal transfer recording system and, more particularly, it relates to a thermal transfer sheet, a thermal transfer recording method, and a thermal transfer recording system, which can regulate so as to limit the use to authentic thermal transfer sheets which received the approval of the quality assurance by printer manufacturers so that appropriate printing can be performed in a printer, and which can prevent deterioration of the printing quality and deterioration of a thermal head.
The present invention also relates to a thermal transfer sheet, a thermal transfer recording method, and a thermal transfer recording system, which can regulate so as to limit the use to authentic thermal transfer sheet which received the approval of the quality assurance by printer manufacturers, and at the same time which can prevent deterioration of the printing quality and deterioration of a thermal head when a cassette case is reused by exchanging of a thermal transfer sheet.
The present invention further relates to a thermal transfer sheet, a thermal transfer recording method, and a thermal transfer recording system which can be used for facsimiles and, more particularly, it relates to a thermal transfer sheet, a thermal transfer recording method, and a thermal transfer recording system, which can regulate so as to limit the use to authentic thermal transfer sheets which received the approval of the quality assurance by facsimile apparatus manufacturers so that appropriate printing can be performed with facsimile apparatuses, and which can prevent deterioration of the printing quality and deterioration of a thermal head, in a method of recording, by thermal transfer, the reception contents on a recording paper using a thermal transfer sheet with facsimile apparatuses by which users can transmit to any receiver, or receive and record manuscripts via the communication circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been hitherto used thermal transfer sheets in which a thermally transferable layer of a heat meltable ink layer or a sublimation dye layer is provided on one side of a substrate film as a thermal transfer recording medium used for thermal printers, facsimiles and the like.
The previous thermal transfer sheets are the sheets on which a heat meltable ink layer or a sublimation dye ink layer is provided thereon by using as a substrate film a paper such as a condenser paper and a paraffin paper having the thickness of around 10 to 20 xcexcm or a plastic film such as polyester and cellophane having the thickness of around 3 to 20 xcexcm and coating on this substrate film a heat meltable ink obtained by mixing a wax with a colorant such as a pigment, a dye and the like or a sublimation dye ink obtained by dispersing or dissolving a sublimation dye in a resin binder.
And printing is performed by heating and pressing predetermined positions of the thermal transfer sheet with a thermal head from a back side of the substrate film to melt or sublimate an ink layer located corresponding to a printing part among a heat meltable ink layer or a sublimation dye layer and, which is thereby transferred to a printing paper.
In addition, there are generally used thermal transfer sheets in continuous lengths and in the form of rolled up sheets obtained by rolling up on a supply bobbin and adhering a front end of rolled up thermal transfer sheet to a rolling up bobbin. And thermal transfer sheets are contained in a thermal transfer sheet cassette in many cases and thermal transfer sheets are exchanged as a thermal transfer sheet cassette containing a thermal transfer sheet at the end of using the thermal transfer sheet and recently, however, users simply exchange thermal transfer sheets and cassettes are reused from a viewpoint of the reuse of resources and the like.
In addition, thermal transfer recording media are generally used by rolling up a thermal transfer sheet on a supply bobbin, connecting a lead film to a front end of the rolled up thermal transfer sheet, and adhering a front end of the lead film to the rolling up bobbin, which is mounted on a printer. The lead film exerts respective functions such as guidance and pulling up of a thermal transfer sheet at an initial stage of use, protection of a rolled unused thermal transfer sheet from the outside, improvement of the workability and accuracy of mounting when a thermal transfer sheet is mounted on a cassette or directly on a printer, and removal of crease upon rolling up of a thermal transfer sheet after starting of use (See JP-A(Kokai)-6-336065, JP-A(Kokai)-9-272247).
In addition, there is disclosed a cassette for a thermal transfer sheet in which a display label of the number of sheets on which information regarding the number of recordable image planes of the thermal transfer sheet is recorded is applied to a front end of the thermal transfer sheet without connecting a lead film to the thermal transfer sheet (JP-U(Kokai)-63-68452).
Furthermore, there is disclosed such a thermal transfer sheet cassette that it is not misused in a printer, a light diffraction structure on which information for printing is recorded as a light diffraction image is provided in order to prevent forgery, the surface of the light diffraction structure is formed to be on the same level of that of the cassette case or on the more recessed level than that of the case surface, and the light diffraction structure having the fragility is used (JP-A(Kokai)-8-318657, JP-A(Kokai)-8-318658).
There are many kinds of thermal transfer printers and required to have the excellent printing quality such as the clearness of a printed image, high concentration, high sensitivity and the like. To the contrary, an amount of a thermal transfer sheet to be used in a printer has been increasing and many products which have not received approval of the quality assurance by printer manufacturers, that is, a thermal transfer sheet which is not authentic called as a pirated article are on the market.
When this pirated article is used in a printer, it is inferior in the matching properties with that printer, and deterioration of the printing quality and deterioration of a thermal head occur frequently, leading to problems.
However, in the thermal transfer sheet with the lead film as described above, the misuse can be prevented and operations can be easier upon mounting on a printer but it can not be regulated that the use of it in a printer is limited to thermal transfer sheets which received approval of the quality assurance by printer manufacturers, that is, authentic thermal transfer sheets so that appropriate printing can be performed to that printer.
In addition, when the aforementioned display label of the number of sheets on which information regarding the number of recordable image planes is recorded is applied to a front end of a thermal transfer sheet, a printer can be endowed with information regarding the number of recordable image planes but it can not be regulated that the use of it in that printer is limited to authentic thermal transfer sheets.
In addition, the provision of a light diffraction structure on which information for printing is recorded as a light diffraction image in the aforementioned cassette case is assumed that exchange is made as a cassette when the use of a thermal transfer is completed and the thermal transfer sheet is exchanged with a new one and, therefore, if a cassette is opened and a thermal transfer sheet contained therein is exchanged with not authentic one for use, it can not be regulated so that the use is limited to authentic thermal transfer sheets.
Therefore, the first object of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned problems and provide a thermal transfer sheet, a thermal transfer recording method, and a thermal transfer recording system, which can regulate so as to limit the use to the authentic thermal transfer sheets which received the approval of the quality assurance by printer manufacturers or the like so that appropriate printing can be performed in a printer, and which can prevent deterioration of the printing quality and deterioration of a thermal head.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a thermal transfer sheet, a thermal transfer recording method, and a thermal transfer recording system, which can regulate so as to limit the use to thermal transfer sheet which received the approval of the quality assurance by printer manufacturers, that is, authentic thermal transfer sheets so that appropriate printing can be performed in a printer, and at the same time which can prevent deterioration of the printing quality and deterioration of a thermal head when a cassette case is reused and a thermal transfer sheet is contained in a cassette case for exchange.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a thermal transfer sheet, a thermal transfer recording method, and a thermal transfer recording system, which can regulate so as to limit the use to thermal transfer sheets which received the approval of the quality assurance by printer manufacturers, that is, authentic thermal transfer sheets so that appropriate printing can be performed in a printer built in a facsimile apparatus, and which can prevent deterioration of the printing quality and deterioration of a thermal head.
In principle, the thermal transfer sheet relating to the present invention is characterized in that it is provided with an approved information that it is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer.
In addition, in principle, the thermal transfer recording method relating to the present invention is characterized in that a thermal transfer sheet provided with an approved information that it is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer is set on a printer, the aforementioned approved information is confirmed from a determinator and when the determinator determines that the aforementioned approved information is correct for the printer, the printer is interlocked with the determinator so as to actuate in the state where the thermal transfer sheet is set on the printer.
Furthermore, the thermal transfer recording system relating to the present invention comprises a printer and a determinator and is characterized in that,
an approved information that it is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer which is in advance given to a thermal transfer sheet is confirmed from the determinator, and
when the determinator determines that the approved information is correct for the printer, the printer is interlocked with the determinator to actuate in the state where the thermal transfer sheet is set on the printer.
In the first aspect of the present invention, a front end portion of the thermal transfer sheet is provided with a mark which is coded from an approved information that is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer.
In addition, in a thermal transfer recording method of the first aspect of the present invention, there is used a thermal transfer sheet in which its front end portion is provided with a mark which is coded from an approved information that is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer. And the thermal transfer sheet is set on a printer and a determinator is made to detect the mark coded from the approved information and, when the determinator determines that the approved information is correct for the printer, the printer is interlocked with the determinator to actuate in the state where the thermal transfer sheet is set on the printer.
In addition, in the first aspect of the present invention, a thermal transfer recording system comprises a printer and a determinator and is characterized in that,
a mark which is coded from approved information that it is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer, which has been provided on a front end portion of a thermal transfer sheet, is confirmed from the determinator,
in response to the confirmation, the determinator detects the mark, and
when the determinator determines that the approved information is correct for the printer, the printer is interlocked with the determinator to actuate in the state where the thermal transfer sheet is set on the printer.
In addition, it is preferred that the mark is formed on a thermal transfer sheet.
In addition, it is preferred that the mark is formed on a lead film adhered to a front end of a thermal transfer sheet.
Though the mark can be a visible mark detectable with the visible light or an invisible mark not detectable with the visible light, it is preferable to make the mark as the invisible mark.
The invisible mark may detectable by absorbing or emitting in responsive to ultraviolet ray or infrared ray.
The invisible mark may be detectable by changing electromagnetic properties in response to a microwave.
The invisible mark may be a mark containing a magnetic material.
Alternatively, the invisible mark may be a mark containing an electrically-conductive material.
In another preferable embodiment, the mark is a resonance circuit which makes a resonance with the received high frequency wave to transmit an echo wave corresponding to the approval information.
In the first aspect, since a thermally transferable layer is provided on a substrate film of a thermal transfer sheet and a front end portion of the thermal transfer sheet is provided with a mark for identifying that the thermal transfer sheet is authentic, recording is initiated by reading with a thermal transfer printer corresponding to the thermal transfer sheet that the thermal transfer sheet is authentic. Therefore, it can be regulated that the use of a thermal transfer sheet in a printer is limited to thermal transfer sheets which received the quality assurance by printer manufacturers or the like, that is, authentic thermal transfer sheets and, when a cassette case is reused and a thermal transfer sheet is contained in a cassette case for exchange, deterioration of the printing quality and deterioration of a thermal head be prevented and appropriate printing can be performed for a printer. Thus, the first and second objects can be accomplished.
The second aspect of the present invention is characterized in that an approval card is combined with a thermal transfer sheet to be a pair, and the number of usable image planes and an invisible mark which is coded from approved information that is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer are recorded on the approval card.
In addition, in the second aspect of a thermal transfer recording method of the present invention, a thermal transfer sheet and an approval card are used as a pair. The number of usable image planes of the corresponding thermal transfer sheet and an invisible mark which is coded from approved information that the thermal transfer sheet is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer are recorded on the approval card. And the thermal transfer sheet is set on a printer, and the approval card is mounted on a card reader as a determinator and the reader is made to detect the invisible mark and, when the card reader determines that the invisible mark is correct for the printer, the printer is interlocked with the card reader to actuate in the state where the thermal transfer sheet is set on the printer.
In addition, in the second aspect of the invention, a thermal transfer recording system comprises a printer and a card reader as a determinator. On the other hand, an approval card is combined with a thermal transfer sheet to be used in this thermal transfer recording system as a pair and the number of usable image planes and an invisible mark which is coded from approved information that the thermal transfer sheet is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer are recorded on the approval card.
And, this thermal transfer system is characterized in that the card reader detects an invisible mark which is recorded on an approval card combined with a thermal transfer sheet as a pair and when the card reader determines that the invisible mark is correct for the printer, the printer is interlocked with the card reader to actuate in the state where the thermal transfer sheet is set on the printer.
It is preferred that the invisible mark is detectable by absorbance and emission in response to ultraviolet ray or infrared ray.
It is also preferred that the invisible mark is detectable by changing electromagnetic properties in response to a microwave.
The second embodiment of the second aspect of the present invention is characterized in that a resonance circuit is combined with the thermal transfer sheet as a pair, and, the resonance circuit makes a resonance with the received high frequency wave to transmit an echo wave corresponding to the number of usable image planes and the approval information.
In addition, in a thermal transfer recording method of the second embodiment of the second aspect, a thermal transfer sheet and a resonance circuit are used as a pair. An echo wave generated when the resonance circuit makes a resonance with the received high frequency wave is defined as a code showing the number of usable image planes of the corresponding thermal transfer sheet and an approval information that the thermal transfer sheet is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer. And the thermal transfer sheet is set on a printer, the resonance circuit is mounted on a reader as a determinator, an electromagnetic wave having the predetermined frequency is transmitted to the resonance circuit, and the reader is made to detect an echo wave generated from the resonance circuit in response to the electromagnetic wave. Then, when the reader determines that the echo wave is correct for the printer, the printer is interlocked with the reader to actuate in the state where the thermal transfer sheet is set on the printer.
In addition, in the second embodiment of the second aspect of the present invention, a thermal transfer recording system comprises a printer and a reader as a determinator. On the other hand, a resonance circuit is combined with a thermal transfer sheet to be used in this thermal transfer recording system as a pair, and an echo wave generated when the resonance circuit makes a resonance with the received high frequency wave is defined as a code showing the number of usable image planes of the corresponding thermal transfer sheet and an approval information that the thermal transfer sheet is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer.
And, this thermal transfer recording system is characterized in that the reader detects an echo wave generated from the resonance circuit in response to a transmitted electromagnetic wave having the predetermined frequency, and when the reader determines that the detected echo wave is correct for the printer, the printer is interlocked with the reader to actuate in the state where the thermal transfer sheet is set on the printer.
The third embodiment of the second aspect of the present invention is characterized in that an IC card having an integrated circuit is combined with a thermal transfer sheet as a pair, and the number of usable image planes of the corresponding thermal transfer sheet is previously and electrically recorded on the integrated circuit and at the same time a code showing approved information that the thermal transfer sheet is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer is recorded on the integrated circuit.
In addition, in a thermal transfer recording method of the third embodiment of the second aspect, a thermal transfer sheet and an IC card are used as a pair. The number of usable image planes of the corresponding thermal transfer sheet is previously and electrically recorded and at the same time a code showing approved information that the thermal transfer sheet is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer is recorded on the integrated circuit. And the thermal transfer sheet is set on a printer and the IC card is mounted on a card reader as a determinator, the predetermined signal is sent to the IC card and the card reader is made to detect a signal of approval information produced from the integrated circuit of the IC card in response to the sent signal. And, when the card reader determines that the signal is correct for the printer, the printer is interlocked with the card reader to actuate in the state where the thermal transfer sheet is set on the printer.
In addition, in the third embodiment of the second aspect of the present invention, a thermal transfer recording system comprises a printer and a card reader as a determinator. On the other hand, an IC card is combined with a thermal transfer sheet to be used in this thermal transfer recording system as a pair, and the number of usable image planes of the corresponding thermal transfer sheets is electrically recorded in advance on an integrated circuit of the IC card and at the same time a code showing approval information that the thermal transfer sheet is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer is recorded on the integrated circuit.
And, this thermal transfer recording system is characterized in that the card reader detects a signal produced from the integrated circuit of the IC card in response to the predetermined signal which was sent to the IC card combined with a thermal transfer sheet as a pair and when the card reader determines that the detected signal is correct for the printer, the printer is interlocked with the card reader to actuate in the state where the thermal transfer sheet is set on the printer.
The integrated circuit may make the number of the remaining usable image planes recordable by subtracting the actually used number of image planes from the original number of usable image planes every time when thermal transfer is performed. In the use of such a IC card, the number of the remaining usable image planes can be additionally recorded on the integrated circuit by subtracting the actually used number of image planes from the original number of usable image planes every time thermal transfer performed. In addition, when the card reader detects a signal produced from the integrated circuit of the IC card and determines that the approval information is correct for a printer and the actually used number of the image planes dose not exceed the original number of the usable image planes, it makes possible to actuate the printer.
In the invention of the second aspect, since a thermal transfer sheet and any one of an approval card, a resonance circuit and an IC card are combined at one versus one, the regularity of the approval card, the resonance circuit or the IC card means that the thermal transfer sheet is regular and authentic. Therefore, it can be regulated such that the use of the thermal transfer sheet is limited to thermal transfer sheets which received approval of the quality assurance by printer manufacturers or the like and, further, deterioration of the printing quality and deterioration of a thermal head can be prevented. That is, the first object of the present invention can be accomplished.
The third aspect of the present invention is characterized in that an approval code showing that a thermal transfer sheet is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer is given to the thermal transfer sheet and the approval code is registered at a host system capable of being accessed via a communication circuit.
In addition, a thermal transfer recording method of the third aspect of the present invention relates to a method capable of thermally transfer recording the reception contents on a recording paper by using a thermal transfer sheet with a facsimile apparatus by which users can transmit manuscripts to any place or receive it via a communication circuit. In this method, a thermal transfer sheet to which an approval code that a thermal transfer sheet was approved as applicable to the predetermined printer is given is set on a facsimile apparatus as a printer, and the facsimile apparatus is connected to a host system as a determinator via a communication circuit, the approval code is input in the host system via a communication circuit to be confirmed and, when the host system determines that the approval code is correct for the printer, the facsimile apparatus is interlocked with the host system to bring into the receivable and recordable state.
In addition, thermal transfer recording system of the third aspect is characterized in that a facsimile as a printer and a host system as a determinator are connected via a communication circuit, and an approval code that a thermal transfer sheet is approved as applicable to the predetermined printer, which was given in advance to the thermal transfer sheet, is input in the host system via a communication circuit and confirmed therefrom and, when the host system determines that the approval code is correct for the facsimile apparatus, the facsimile apparatus is interlocked with the host system to become receivable in the state the thermal transfer sheet is set on the facsimile apparatus.
As the approval code, an approval number can be used.
In addition, it is preferred that determination is conducted by registering in advance the regular approval code at the host system and checking the approval code input in the host system with a list of approval codes registered in advance in the host system.
In addition, it is preferred that the correct approval code once input in the host system is not reused.
In the third aspect of the present invention, in the case where the users want to record the reception contents on a recording paper via a communication circuit using a thermal transfer sheet, the facsimile apparatus is connected to a host system of the manufacturer or the like of the facsimile apparatus via a communication system, and the users input in the host system an approval code given to a thermal transfer sheet to be used, and the host system checks whether the approval code has been registered or not, and only when it is determined that the approval code is correct, the facsimile apparatus becomes receivable and recordable.
Therefore, it can be regulated such that the use of a thermal transfer sheet is limited to thermal transfer sheets having the correct approval code, that is, thermal transfer sheets which received approval of the quality assurance by facsimile apparatus manufacturers or the like called as authentic thermal transfer sheets, and deterioration of the printing quality and deterioration of a thermal head can be prevented. Thus, the third object of the present invention can be accomplished.